


The Day the Hairdresser Made a Housecall

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Matt had seen it all in his head, a perfect picture. Not this, never this, though.





	The Day the Hairdresser Made a Housecall

The Day the Hairdresser Made a Housecall

“Pink! Fucketyfuckerthefuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why has it gone pink?” Matt was yelling at the mirror in the bathroom he shared with his college roommate. He grabbed the box and scowled angrily at the picture on it. It clearly had a woman with bright red hair on it, just like he wanted. Red, not bloody fucking pink.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH”

He screamed on top of his lungs while crumpling the package and throwing it hard against the mirror. Neither helped, off course. His hair was still pink. With a desperate sigh he sat down on the floor. He pulled up his knees and hid his face behind them, arms thrown over his head. He could never go out ever again. Bloody fucking cunting hell.

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there. Not that it mattered anyway. It wasn’t like he could show his face, or rather, his hair, in public any time soon. But he heard a key being turned in the lock, the creek of the door opening, followed by two voices, one male, his roommate, and one female, his roommate’s girlfriend.

Oh, for fucks sake, he couldn’t just have come home alone. Today, of all days, he had to bring his girlfriend. Not that there was anything wrong with her, no, not at all. Kelly was one of the sweetest people he had ever met. If she hadn’t been Chris’ girl, he might have tried hooking up with her himself. That is, if he hadn’t been gay. Anyway, she was nice. But his hair was pink now. PINK, BLOODY FUCKING PINK!!!

“Matt, you there, mate?” Chris called on a slightly higher volume.

“Bathroom. But don’t come in.”

“You taking a shit then? I don’t hear any water running, so it can’t be the shower.” Chris asked laughing.

“Ah, for fucks sake, mate. And no, I’m not taking a shit. Just don’t come in.”

“Something wrong, honey?”, the sweet voice of Kelly came from the other side of the door. Yes, she was that sweet. Always caring about others. Still she couldn’t come in, though. Matt jumped up from the floor and rushed to lock the bathroom door before she could open it.

“Honey?”, worry was seeping through in her voice. “What’s wrong? Have you done something stupid? Do we need to call someone, your parents, 999?”

Matt scrunched up his face. “What do you think I have done? Christ.”

“Well, you’re worrying me. And I know how down you’ve been lately, so, you know…” Kelly’s voice trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

“Pfff, well, yeah, I did do something stupid, but you don’t have to call anyone. 999, for fucks sake. I’m not that desperate.” Matt grumbled crankily. “Can’t the two of you just go to your place? I just need to be alone,” Matt said to Kelly, “like for the rest of the century,” he mumbled quietly after.

“Oh Matt, you have to come out sooner or later. Can’t stay locked in there forever.” Chris joined the conversation. “I would want to shower sometime too, you know. Just come out. Whatever it is you did, we will deal with it.”

Always the voice of reason, Chris was. Matt was muttering to himself behind the closed door, contemplating if he should listen to reason, or just keep on sulking for a while. Chris was getting impatient, now that he knew nothing life threatening had happened. Matt could be such a drama queen at times.

“Well, whatever,” he said. “I’m ordering pizza and if you don’t come out soon, Kell and I will have finished it.”

More grumbling came from behind the door, but pizza seemed to be a good enough incentive for Matt to get up and unlock the door. But before the actually opened the door and came out, he sputtered “and don’t you dare to fucking laugh, you wanker.”

He heard footsteps removing themselves from the door and a low voice, talking. Probably Chris had lost all interest and was talking to the pizza guy now. He didn’t hear a second pair of footsteps, though, so Kelly, in all likelihood, still stood behind the door, waiting for him. With one last deep sigh, Matt slowly opened the door a crack and shyly peeked outside, his wild pink locks falling in his face. He was greeted by a sweet smile and an arm, pulling him from his hiding place.

“Matt, you dyed your hair. It looks awesome,” Kelly said to him. A booming laugh came from across the room.

“Chris!”   
“Dickhead!”, Kelly and Matt yelled at the same time.

“Come here, honey. Nevermind that boar over there.” Kelly turned her back towards Chris and put an arm around Matt’s shoulder to lead him away.

“Listen, I really like your hair this way. I’m not kidding you, but if you really hate it… I know this guy. He’s a hairdresser and does awesome things with colour. Let me call him for you. Okay?”

“But I can’t go out, now can I?” Matt was still grumbling.

“Ssshhh, it’s okay,” Kelly said, while she grabbed her phone from her pocket and started scrolling through her contact list.

She sauntered away from Matt with the phone to her ear, waiting for whomever she called to pick up.

“Hey deary. We have an emergency here. Can you come over? And bring your dyes?”

“No, no, I’m not at home. I’m at Chris’. Let me give you the address, okay?”

The talk went on for a bit longer with some chitchat and quiet laughs. Matt had tuned out. He had sat down on the floor behind his bed and was moping.

“Okay honey, thank you, see you in a bit.”

“Matt,” Kelly turned back to Matt, only to find him miserable in a world of his own. She walked up to him and sat down beside him, laying a hand on his knee.

“It’ll be okay, honey, I promise. This guy, I’ve known him since forever, and he is a wizard with colours.”

Matt didn’t want to talk, but a small smile towards Kelly was something he could still manage, before he looked down again. Kelly got up to join Chris again and Matt stayed where he was, just a tuft of pink hair peeping out above his bed. Every now and then, Chris and Kelly heard mumbling sounds coming from behind the bed.

When there came a knock on the door, it was both the pizza guy and the dye guy at the same time. Matt heard Chris paying the pizza guy and Kelly was softly talking to dye guy. Matt didn’t want to come from his hiding place. Not when there was some weird hipster guy in their room. He had to be some stupid hipster, right? Why else would he be a hairdresser? 

But then again, if he wanted to leave his room again this century, something had to be done. Reluctantly Matt got up from his hiding place. He turned around, head down, hands in his hair, face scrunched up.

“Hey,” a warm, new voice floated over to him.

Warily Matt looked up. The stupid hipster dye guy, turned out to be a beautiful, sun grazed guy. He was just a bit taller than Matt, but way less skinny. The t-shirt he was wearing was tight enough to show his well build torso, athletic, but not too muscly. His arms, though, hot damn, his arms were gorgeous, strong. 

When Matt’s gaze finally reached the guys face, his mouth dropped open. Above a killer smile that could light up a room, there was pink. PINK! The guy had pink hair too, not as bright as his, but most definitely pink. It was short cropped and it made him look even more stunning than the rest of him already did.

“Pink. You’re pink too”, Matt sort of stammered. 

As if in a trance he walked towards the guy, hand out to touch the short hair. Just before he actually did, he stopped, though. Mesmerized by the pink hair, he didn’t notice that dye guy was somewhat mesmerized too. Not so much by his pink hair, but by his lips.

Dye guy wetted his lips. The movement caught Matt’s attention and pulled his eyes down to his lips, full, soft lips. He swallowed hard. Matt licked his lips as well, as his mouth fell open a bit. He grabbed a corner of his bottom lip between his teeth and he looked up into dye guys eyes. They locked gazes and suddenly their lips connected. Matt didn’t know on whose initiative it happened, but why would that even matter. With a soft sigh his eyes fell closed. After putting in a bit more pressure, he broke the tentative kiss.

“Hi, I’m Dom,” whispered dye guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story that was previously posted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
